


Sonnet

by redeem147



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in a university poetry class while the prof was talking about how hard it is to write a sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet

How should my mind compose so short a line  
To turn thy heart towards me, and make thee mine  
As if my pen were Cupid's lethal dart  
My ink pass by thine eyes, straight to thine heart.  
Should metre by its beauty merit love  
Or symmetry, or metaphor, or rhyme,  
Whether the Muse anoint me from above  
Thine inspiration would be worth the time.  
Or if from poetry I should gain no favour  
And thou from love alone should thy love give  
Then I should readily from this cease my labour  
And for thy love alone my life should live.  
For poetry once I thought I would death vow  
Now would I pledge my love forever to thou.


End file.
